Digital cameras may need extended exposure times e.g. in low light conditions. Extended exposure times are prone to camera movement, such as hand-shaking motion. This camera movement can be partially compensated for by an optical image stabilization system. In some instances, the camera movement compensation by the optical image stabilization system may have limitations which make capturing sharp, well-exposed images with a hand-held device in low light conditions difficult or even impossible.